The present disclosure herein relates to a method of fabricating a graphene nano device, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a graphene nano device including a graphene pattern and a metal electrode pattern.
Graphene is a material having a two-dimensional planar structure in which carbon atoms are connected through sp2 bonding into a hexagonal honey comb shape. Since graphene has high electron mobility, high light transmittance, and good thermal conductivity, the graphene may be applied in various industry fields such as semiconductor, energy, display, etc.
Methods for forming graphene includes a chemical vapor deposition method, a method of attaching graphite using a sticky tape and then detaching physically, and a method of dispersing graphite oxide and then reducing. To utilize the graphene in a transistor or a biosensor, graphene is transferred onto a substrate (for example, a silicon substrate), and a graphene pattern and a metal pattern are formed.
The forming method of the graphene pattern includes a method of forming a carbon-based layer and etching, a graphene pattern forming method using an imprint technology, a graphene pattern forming method using femtosecond laser, a pattern forming method using a block copolymer, and a graphene pattern forming method using a polymer.
Among the methods, the pattern forming method using a polymer includes coating a photoresist on the surface of the graphene on a substrate, irradiating ultraviolet (UV) or electron beam to form a desired photoresist pattern, and performing an etching process using the photoresist pattern and an etching mask. The etching process utilizes an oxygen or argon plasma apparatus or an ICP apparatus. However, the photoresist may be hardened, or the photoresist may remain on the surface of the graphene according to this method. In addition, since the forming of a metal pattern also is performed through a photolithography process using photoresist, the photoresist may remain on the metal pattern during manufacturing a transistor, thereby decreasing electrical conductivity or thermal conductivity and emerging diverse Dirac points.